


O pedido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Nomi estava pronta para fazer o pedido.





	O pedido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827183) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #039 - question (pergunta).

Nomi olhou para o anel uma última vez antes de o guardar. Amanita chegaria a qualquer momento, e não seria bom estragar a surpresa por ser pega com o anel antes de ser hora de fazer o pedido. Elas já tinham passado por tanta coisa juntas, e Amanita sempre esteve ao seu lado não importa o que acontecesse. Agora que elas já não estavam mais fugindo por suas vidas, Nomi só queria tornar sua relação oficial. Seria mentira dizer que não estava nervosa, mas mesmo naquele momento ela estava cheia de felicidade, isso era tudo que ela queria na vida.


End file.
